My little
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek et Stiles redeviennent bébé chacun leur tour...
1. My Little Sourwolf

**Two-shot**

 **rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **cover by shad hunter graph.**

* * *

Stiles était arrivé chez Derek et fut choqué de le voir allongé par terre, totalement glacé et un souffle presque inexistant. Il avait tout de suite appelé Scott, l'alpha, pour qu'il vienne avec du renfort. Rien chez Derek ne semblait indiquer une bataille pourtant un morceau de verre noir attira le regard de Stiles.

\- Tiens c'est quoi ce truc?

L'ado se coupa le doigt et lâcha l'objet qui se mit à scintiller.

''Tout sentiment d'abandon nous fait nous sentir enfant''

Stiles lut l'inscription sur le morceau de verre et cligna des yeux. Tout avait disparu. Il regarda Derek et Scott arriva au même moment avec Liam, son bêta. L'alpha ne put que constater que Derek allait mal et que c'était urgent de le réchauffer. Il ordonna que le loup soit mit dans la voiture de Stiles et emmené très vite chez Deaton, le druide, médecin officiel des membres de la meute. Il en fût donc ainsi et Derek se retrouva dans le cabinet du vétérinaire.

\- Il est vraiment glacé. On va déjà se concentrer pour le réchauffer et on verra après ce qui a pu se passer. Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, je vais rester, dit Stiles.

Son regard inquiet et triste ne laissa pas l'envie à ses amis de négocier avec lui. Scott et Liam se retirèrent. Pendant la nuit Derek se réveilla plusieurs fois, mais sans vraiment être là et au petit matin il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur Stiles.

\- Stiles…me laisse… pas seul… Grogna le loup

\- Je t'ai trouvé gelé, tu pourrais me dire merci d'abord.

Fâché, Stiles tourna les talons pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle d'à côté, mais Derek ne compris pas le geste et se sentit abandonner.

* * *

Quand Stiles revint dans la salle où Deaton avait installé Derek, il lâcha le verre d'eau par terre. Il s'avança doucement vers les couvertures et rencontra un joli regard vert, des cheveux noirs de jais et… Il appela Scott directement qui vint de l'étage supérieur et fut tout aussi choqué que son ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est réveillé normal et je suis parti chercher un peu d'eau et quand je suis revenu, il était comme ça.

Deaton arriva derrière les deux jeunes et se figea.

\- Pitié, dites-moi que vous savez ce qui se passe et que vous avez de quoi arranger ça, implora Stiles.

\- Eh ben… je vais te décevoir, mais je ne vois pas quoi faire dans un tel cas.

Un grognement se fit entendre et les trois hommes reportèrent leur attention sur Derek.

\- Déjà quand il avait été rajeuni, je ne savais pas quoi faire mais là…

Le vétérinaire avança vers Derek qui montra les dents en grognant fortement. Il recula et le loup s'apaisa. Scott essaya à son tour en faisant briller ses yeux rouges, mais Derek eut la même réaction et puis Stiles essaya et le loup le laissa approcher et même le toucher.

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir t'en occuper Stiles. Il ne veut que toi apparemment.

\- Mais je vais faire quoi avec lui?

\- Amène-le chez toi et occupe-toi de lui pendant que l'on cherche une solution.

Oh misère! Quelle galère leur tombait encore dessus? Stiles regarda Derek et lui sourit un peu crispé.

\- Bon… tu viens avec moi.

Stiles ouvrit les bras et Derek se blottit dedans avec un petit air méfiant.

\- Tu ne te mets pas à pleurer hein?

Un petit index pointa Deaton et Scott.

\- Eux? Ils ne vont pas bouger promis. Je vais sortir avec toi et je vais t'amener à ma maison. Tu y seras bien. Ici ce n'est pas un endroit pour un bonhomme comme toi.

Une fois chez lui Stiles posa Derek sur son lit.

\- ça c'est ma chambre, mon lit. La maison de mon père. Tu verras, il est gentil.

Les yeux verts clignèrent et un index pointa l'ado?

\- Qui toi? Dit une petite voix.

\- Stiles. Je suis Stiles.

\- Tiles! Affirma fièrement la voix.

\- Sti-les.

\- Tiles. Papa Tiles.

\- Heu pas papa non. Juste Stiles.

\- Tiles.

\- Ok si tu veux.

\- Tu as faim, soif, froid, chaud? Dodo? Tu veux jouer?...attends, j'ai une idée.

L'ado alla pour sortir de la chambre, mais il entendit un pleur déchirant et se retourna. Une petite main agrippa son jean. Il ouvrit ses bras et prit Derek avec lui.

\- J'allais revenir, tu sais. C'est pour toi que je voulais aller au grenier, viens avec moi, ça va te plaire, tu verras.

* * *

Quand le shérif rentra chez lui, il vit d'abord son fils assit dans le salon en train de… jouer au train électrique.

\- Mais Stiles… tu fais quoi? Pourquoi tu es allé chercher ça au grenier?

\- On a comme qui dirait un…petit invité sur les bras.

Stiles montra un petit garçon joyeux à son père. Le shérif dévisagea l'enfant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Est-ce que c'est… Derek Hale?

\- Dans le mile papa!

Le petit garçon leva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Mais quel âge il a?

\- Approximativement deux ans, je pense.

\- Et pourquoi il est ici?

\- Il y a qu'avec moi qu'il ne grognait pas. Alors je n'avais pas le choix, je l'ai pris avec moi. Me demande pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je l'ai trouvé hier soir chez lui normal mais inconscient et glacé et ce matin le voilà bébé.

\- Bébé, répéta Derek.

\- Oui, bébé. Bébé Derek.

\- Bébé Devek. Tiles.

\- Et ben voilà que l'on se retrouve avec un bébé sur les bras. C'est du beau. Ça mange quoi un bébé Derek?

\- Ben…euh. Pizza?

\- Pizza à deux ans? Mais t'es pas bien toi. Il a peut-être même pas toutes ses dents.

\- C'est un bébé loup-garou papa. Au pire il a des crocs.

\- C'est un enfant, il a besoin de légumes.

\- Il a besoin de gras et de sucre lent.

Le petit garçon regardait les 2 hommes se disputer et décida que c'était le bon moment pour réclamer:

\- Bibon!

\- Comment ça bibon?

\- Biberon Stiles, soupira le sheriff.

\- Comment ça biberon?

\- Stiles, un bébé de son âge boit au biberon.

\- Mais on n'a pas de biberon. Oh non… ça veut dire qu'on va devoir en acheter un. Et d'autres trucs. Mais on le prend comment? On ne va pas le mettre comme ça dans la voiture.

\- Non… attends-moi ici et prépare-le un minimum. Ne le laisse pas nu comme ça. Dans mon armoire, il y a un carton avec des anciens habits à toi que ta mère avait gardés. Regarde si quelque chose lui va. Je vais aller voir si la voisine peut me prêter un siège pour la voiture.

\- Quelle voisine?

\- Celle qui a un gamin de trois ans.

\- Je l'aime pas elle…elle va te draguer.

\- Tu veux laisser le bébé Derek mourir de faim?

\- Non.

\- Alors pas le choix.

Le shérif ressortit de sa maison, déterminé.

* * *

Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de son père.

\- Bon, on va tâcher de te trouver des habits. Normalement je ne viens pas dans la chambre de mon papa.

\- Papa.

\- Tu répètes tous les mots simples que je dis hein. Tu es adorable tout petit comme ça. Je me demandais si le Big Bad Wolf que tu es avait été bébé un jour. J'ai ma réponse. Un petit garçon tout innocent et tout joyeux.

Stiles trouva le fameux carton et l'ouvrit. Sa mère n'avait pas gardé que quelques habits visiblement. Il trouva une salopette et un petit pull en taille deux ans et essaya le tout au petit Derek qui ne semblait pas convaincu.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir tout nu, on ne peut pas te laisser seul. C'est la seule solution. Le reste des habits sont trop petits et entre nous tu es trop mignon comme ça. C'est pas forcément marrant pour moi de me retrouver avec un bébé sur les bras J'ai à peine 17 ans et en plus tu n'es pas mon bébé. On fait avec.

L'enfant se laissa faire en ne quittant pas Stiles des yeux.

\- Dis, tu mets encore des couches?

\- Pipi.

\- Oui, pour faire pipi, tu mets des couches tu penses. Là j'ai fais comme je pouvais mais… ouais on va acheter des couches, ce sera plus prudent.

Stiles éclata de rire.

\- J'en reviens pas que je parle de mettre des couches à Derek Hale. Viens, on va continuer de jouer au train en attendant papy shérif.

Le petit homme partit en courant se remettre à jouer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps le shérif arrivait devant chez sa voisine. Il sonna et la jeune femme vint ouvrir. Très jolie femme. Blonde, yeux verts, pas trop mince, pas trop grande et un magnifique sourire.

\- Shérif Stilinski, tout va bien?

\- Oui. Je… j'ai mon fils qui garde le bébé d'une amie. Un petit garçon de deux ans et nous avons besoin d'aller aux commissions avec lui…et, je me demandais si vous pourriez nous prêter le siège de Thomas.

\- Oh oui bien sûr. Tommy en a deux d'ailleurs donc pas de problème et pas besoin de me le rendre tout de suite. Entrez.

Le shérif entra un peu méfiant. Il avait remarqué que la femme, récemment divorcée, s'intéressait plutôt à lui malgré la différence d'âge. C'était sans aucun doute dû à l'uniforme. Il suivit la femme à la cuisine et salua le petit Thomas qui jouait au salon. La femme ouvrit un placard et en sortit un siège de couleur brune et le tendit au shérif.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez juste m'expliquer comment ça se met dans la voiture? Disons que j'ai perdu l'habitude.

La femme s'approcha du shérif et lui expliqua tout en le regardant dans les yeux. L'homme se sentit rougir petit à petit. En le raccompagnant à la porte la jeune femme posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du shérif.

\- N'hésitez pas à revenir pour des conseils ou ce que vous voulez.

Le shérif sourit.

\- Merci beaucoup.

D'un coup la femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres roses vinrent se poser sur celles du shérif qui resta totalement statique.

\- Ne soyez pas si timide shérif même si ça vous va bien.

L'homme remercia la femme et parti avec le siège auto dans les mains. Quand il arriva chez lui Son fils l'attendait sur le perron et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs jouait avec des cailloux dans l'allée. Sans un mot, le shérif installa le siège dans sa voiture de fonction et se mit au volant. Stiles attacha le petit Derek dans son siège, malgré les grognements de ce dernier et s'assit à côté de son père qu'il regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Tout va bien papa?

\- Moui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Demanda le plus vieux en démarrant.

\- ça c'est bien passé chez la voisine?

\- Oui. Normal.

\- Normal? Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as du rose pailleté sur les lèvres?

Le shérif freina d'un coup sec et passa sa manche sur ses lèvres sous les rires de son fils.

\- On évite d'en parler d'accords.

Stiles continua de rire.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au magasin pour bébé et sortirent de la voiture. Stiles prit Derek dans ses bras et ce dernier s'accrocha fortement à son protecteur.

\- Tu me plantes pas tes griffes hein. Interdit. Non, non, non.

\- Non, non, non. répéta le petit en secouant la tête.

Une vendeuse vint vers eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le shérif demanda deux biberons, une lolette, des couches et quelques habits taille 2-3 ans. Le strict minimum pour quelques jours. La femme partie leur trouver ça.

Stiles sentit le souffle du petit Derek dans son cou et le shérif lui confirma que le petit s'était endormi.

\- J'espère que cette situation ne va pas durer trop longtemps.

La femme revint vers eux avec tout ce que le shérif avait demandé et ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Elle s'attendrit devant le bébé endormi.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Il est si bien contre son papa.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ça va pas non, il n'était pas le père de Derek, en plus, il avait 17 ans. Elle est pas bien celle-ci ou quoi? Pourtant il ne répliqua pas et son père non plus. La femme sortie quelque chose de rose de sous le comptoir et le tendit à Stiles.

\- C'est quoi ça?

\- Un porte-bébé pour grand bébé.

Elle accrocha la ceinture à la taille de Stiles, plaça le bébé dans le tissu et remonta 2 bretelles sur les épaules de Stiles puis accrocha un clip dans le haut du dos de l'ado.

\- Je vous l'offre. Vous êtes tellement adorable avec votre bébé.

\- Euh… merci.

* * *

Derek ne se réveilla même pas quand Stiles le remit dans le siège, ni quand il l'enleva à nouveau et pas non plus quand il le déshabilla sur le canapé pour lui mettre une couche.

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé à côté du bébé et écrivit à Scott.

''J'ai mis une couche à Derek Hale, tu te rends compte?''

''Il ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas mec.''

''Mais moi si! Je ne pourrai plus le regarder sans y penser.''

''Sinon ça se passe bien?''

''Il est sage. Là il dort. Pas de nouvelles de Deaton?''

''Malheureusement pour toi non. Je passe ce soir.''

Stiles posa son portable sur le canapé et une petite main s'en empara.

\- Hé tu es réveillé toi! T'es aussi discret qu'en modèle grand. Donne le téléphone s'il te plaît.

Derek hésita puis finit par rendre l'objet à son propriétaire non sans avoir essayé de le lécher.

\- Tu as faim?

\- Bibon.

Stiles prit l'enfant avec lui et le posa sur la table de la cuisine devant les yeux du shérif. Instinctivement le plus vieux passa un bras autour de l'enfant qui grogna.

\- Il me grogne dessus c'est normal?

\- Ouais. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il ne grogne pas sauf si je l'ennuie vraiment. Mais je trouve qu'il grogne moins avec toi qu'avec les autres. C'est sûrement parce qu'on a une odeur similaire.

\- Tu fais quoi?

\- Je lui prépare un chocolat chaud.

Le shérif sourit attendri en regardant son fils prendre soin du petit Derek.

\- Tiens mon bébé loup.

Stiles tendit le biberon à Derek que ce dernier se dépêcha de mettre dans sa bouche pour en boire le contenu. L'ado prit l'enfant sur ses genoux.

\- Il faut reconnaître que tu fais ça très bien.

\- Je dois avoir la fibre maternelle.

\- Paternelle tu veux dire?

\- Ouais peut être.

\- C'est pas parce que je te dis ça que je tiens à être grand-père tout de suite. Avant 21 ans, tu évites c'est bien compris?

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Une fois le biberon finit, le petit Derek retourna jouer au train et Stiles s'assit près de lui pendant que le shérif lisait assit sur le canapé.

\- Tain, affirma l'enfant en tendant la locomotive à Stiles.

\- Le train oui. Et ça?

\- Poumi.

\- Tu inventes un mot là. C'est un wagon.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Oui.

\- Non.

\- Mon dieu, tu es aussi têtu que ta version adulte.

\- Je dois avouer que la situation me fait beaucoup rire.

\- C'est ça marre-toi papa!

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner.

La sonnette retentit et John alla ouvrir.

\- Salut Scott.

Derek leva la tête et sortit les crocs en grognant.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer little Sourwolf. C'est l'alpha et mon meilleur ami.

\- Quel accueil!

\- Salut Scotty. Ecoute reste à distance parce qu'il n'a pas l'air content.

\- Je vois ça. Je me demande quand même comment il est devenu bébé.

\- Je me pose la même question, vois-tu.

Le petit garçon grimpa sur les genoux de Stiles et s'accrocha fortement à son cou.

\- Doucement petit homme. Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Scott est juste venu voir si tout allait bien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper d'un petit loup dans ton genre aussi mignon que tu sois c'est pas forcément tout simple.

Scott resta un moment en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher ni de Stiles ni de Derek qui grogna tout le temps que l'alpha fut chez le shérif. Une fois Scott partit, Stiles proposa le bain, ce qui sembla grandement ravir le petit enfant.

* * *

Le moment du coucher fut plus compliqué.

\- Dodo.

\- Non pas dodo.

\- Dodo, c'est pas une option petit loup.

\- Pas dodo.

\- Papa, comment je fais, il ne veut pas se coucher?

Le shérif apparut à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

\- Essaye de lui lire une histoire, ou chante une chanson. Donne-lui la lolette qu'on a achetée et trouve-lui un doudou.

Stiles coucha Derek dans son lit, lui donna la lolette que Derek refusa, mais qu'il garda en main et chercha une peluche ou un truc à lui donner quand le petit garçon s'accrocha à son t-shirt, l'ado compris et retira l'habit que Derek serra directement contre lui.

\- Bon, je cherche ce que je pourrais te chanter. Mon répertoire de chansons pour little sourwolf n'est pas vraiment à jour. Je sais:

Ah ! Vous dirai-je, maman,

Ce qui cause mon tourment.

Papa veut que je raisonne,

Comme une grande personne.

Moi, je dis que les bonbons

Valent mieux que la raison.

Ah ! Vous dirai-je, maman,

Ce qui cause mon tourment.

Papa veut que je demande

De la soupe et de la viande...

Moi, je dis que les bonbons

Valent mieux que les mignons.

Ah ! Vous dirai-je, maman,

Ce qui cause mon tourment

Papa veut que je retienne

Des verbes la longue antienne...

Moi, je dis que les bonbons

Valent mieux que les leçons.

Derek sourit au son de la voix de Stiles et doucement vint se blottir contre l'ado et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

\- Mon dieu, tu es tout fragile my little sourwolf.

Une petite main attrapa un bras de l'hyperactif et le serra très fort.

\- Hé, je ne vais pas m'en aller ne t'en fait pas petit homme, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.

En disant cela quelque chose revint en mémoire à Stiles. La phrase qu'il avait lue sur le morceaux de verre noir. Il appela Scott.

\- Hey mec, il faut que tu ailles au loft de Derek. Sur la table j'ai posé un morceau de verre noir. Amène-le à Deaton. Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer maintenant? Pourquoi tu chuchote?

\- Derek dort et non je ne t'expliquerai pas parce que peu-être que j'ai rêvé.

Il raccrocha et se coucha dans le lit tout contre le mini-loup qui ne le lâcha pas de la nuit.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent au son d'une sonnerie de portable. L'ado décrocha encore à moitié endormi.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu viennes chez Deaton. Il sait ce qui s'est passé et il sait comment changer ça. Amène la mini-version de Derek.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de l'emmener Scott, il ne me décolle pas. J'ai dû me coucher à sept heures hier soirs tu imagines.

Stiles se leva en emportant le bébé loup qui baillait dans ses bras. Il le posa sur le canapé où le mini refusa de rester et finit par le prendre avec lui à la cuisine, lui prépara un cacao et le prit dans le porte-bébé après avoir remis un t-shirt trouvé dans le panier de linge propre. Il sortit alors qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors et partit directement chez Deaton. Scott failli rire en le voyant arriver.

\- Pourquoi il est dans ce truc rose?

\- C'est un porte bambin Scott. Je suis quitte de le tenir dans mes bras et il ne bouge pas et peut s'endormir s'il veut. Bref, il est bien. Alors pourquoi on a dû se déplacer en pleine nuit?

\- Ce que tu as trouvé chez Derek est un Onyx. Une pierre précieuse, mais celle-ci est magique. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu sur cette pierre? Demanda Deaton en tenant l'onyx dans ses mains

\- Une phrase.

\- Tu te souviens quelle phrase?

\- Euh… Tout sentiment abandon nous fait nous sentir enfant.

\- Tu es sûr?

\- Sûr de sûr.

\- Ok. Quand Derek s'est réveillé hier matin, tu as fais quoi?

\- Je… il a grogné sur moi et je lui ai dit qu'il aurait pu me remercier de l'avoir retrouvé, car il était gelé et je suis… partis chercher un verre d'eau… oh non… il a cru que j'allais le laisser parce que j'étais fâché. En plus, il m'a dit, ne me laisse pas seul. Deaton, vous avez un remède?

\- Oui, mais il va me falloir deux jours pour aller chercher et revenir. En attendant tu peux continuer à t'occuper de lui?

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. En même temps, il est adorable mais collé à moi tout le temps.

À peine finit le biberon, Derek grogna contre Scott et Deaton qu'il trouvait visiblement trop proches de Stiles et lui. L'ado recula un peu et Derek grogna moins fort.

\- Tu es du genre pénible. Même bébé, tu es asocial. On va rentrer avant que mon père parte au travail.

Et Stiles rentra avec le petit qui se mit directement à jouer avec le train électrique. Le shérif prit deux jours de congé pour pouvoir surveiller son fils et le bébé Derek. Ça restait quand même Derek Hale et surtout un bébé loup-garou.

* * *

Stiles trouvait ce bébé trop calme, il aurait presque préféré un peu plus d'action. L'enfant jouait, mangeait, dormait et câlinait. C'est ce côté que Stiles trouvait le plus dingue. Derek était sacrément câlin. Tout le temps pour n'importe quelle occasion. Et pot de colle avec ça mais bon, il commençait à s'y faire. Derek demandait souvent la chanson des bonbons alors Stiles la rechantait à volonté et puis deux jours passèrent et ils furent de retour chez Deaton. Le druide avait rapporté un liquide jaune à boire. Le petit loup n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais Stiles le prit contre lui.

\- On est obligé de se quitter petit homme. Tu dois redevenir le Derek que tu es réellement. Je ne t'abandonne pas, tu sais et je ne le ferai jamais que tu sois bébé ou adulte. Tu es mon ami Derek.

Le petit loup plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bruns de l'ado.

\- Tiles.

\- Je serai toujours là my little sourwolf, je te le promets. Peut-être que tu ne te souviendras pas de tout ça. On verra bien. Tu me fais un bisou et tu bois le sirop d'accord?

Le petit loup hocha la tête et embrassa Stiles sur la bouche puis il prit le sirop et l'ado le posa sur la table du cabinet vétérinaire et Scott, Deaton et lui-même virent l'enfant redevenir l'homme qu'il devait être.

* * *

Derek grogna en se réveillant dans les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et grogna encore. Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Il vit les deux jeunes le regarder et sourit gentiment à Stiles.

\- Merci Stiles de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

Les deux ados et le vétérinaire laissèrent Derek seul pour qu'il puisse se lever et s'habiller et il rentra chez lui.

* * *

Stiles passa quelques jours à soupirer en ressentant le manque de vie dans la maison de son père. Mine de rien bébé Derek avait bien investi l'espace en quatre jours. Il était ennuyé car impossible pour lui de remettre la main sur le t-shirt qui avait servi de doudou à Derek. Quant à des nouvelles du loup, il n'en avait pas eu depuis trois jours.

* * *

Quatrième jour après tout ça, Stiles était à son bureau quand une masse de cheveux noirs passa par sa fenêtre.

\- Oh salut sourwolf.

Sans parler Derek tendit à Stiles un tube de carton que le jeune ouvrit pour en déplier un poster. Une photo de profil de lui et d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs lui faisant un bec sur la bouche.

\- Comment tu…?

\- Faut remercier Scott, c'est lui qui a pris la photo. Moi je l'ai juste fait imprimer. Dis, j'ai une question c'est quoi cette merde de chanson que tu m'as chantée quand j'étais bébé?

\- Ah vous dirais-je maman.

\- Merci. Ça m'énerve depuis des jours et je ne la trouvais nulle part.

\- Dis Derek par hasard mon t-shirt, tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

Le loup secoua la tête, mais Stiles comprit que le lycan l'avait emporté avec lui.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. Sérieusement tu as été un bébé génial.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles, plaqua presque brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ado et prit une photo avec son portable.

\- On en reste là et promis, je t'imprime la photo. Tu les accrocheras côte à côte sur ton mur.

Et puis il partit. Stiles n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais, peut-être par réflexe, il se toucha les lèvres avec du bout des doigts.

Derek tint sa promesse. Il fit imprimer la photo et Stiles l'accrocha à son mur à côté de l'autre. Juste comme ça!

* * *

 **Partie bébé Devek terminée...**


	2. My Little Human Boy

**Partie bébé Tiles**

* * *

Derek Hale était venu pour voir Stiles au sujet de l'onyx qu'il avait chez lui. Juste pour lui raconter comment tout cela était arrivé et lui dire quelque chose d'important…

Il avait eu peur en entrant dans la chambre de l'ado, où justement manquait… l'ado en question! La pièce était sens dessus dessous. Inquiet, Derek entra et huma l'air. Odeur de sucre, odeur de joie, odeur de draps de lit retournés…Stiles ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il ouvrit la porte et pencha la tête dans le couloir. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit un bruit répétitif à l'étage inférieur. Prudemment, il descendit et frôla la crise cardiaque quand il entra dans le salon. La pièce était totalement en bazar, du sol au plafond, des dessins ornaient les murs et c'est là que Derek vit le responsable de cet ouragan impressionnant et dévastateur. Il attrapa la petite chose par les épaules et la secoua doucement. Le truc se mit à geindre et se tortilla sous la poigne. Il reposa la bête et se recula dans le couloir. La petite chose le regarda et se recoucha sur le sol en faisant taper ses pieds contre la moquette. Voilà le bruit répétitif que Derek avait entendu. Il regarda le…''truc?'' et arqua les sourcils.

\- Stiles?

Le ''truc'' tourna la tête violemment vers lui. Bon, déjà c'était Stiles, c'était déjà pas mal. La bête se leva et vint tirer sur le pantalon de Derek.

\- Ouiiii zoue vec moi!

Derek cligna des yeux en regardant le … bon il allait arrêter de dire le truc, ce n'était pas sympa. L'enfant? Le bébé? Le bambin? L'ouragan? L'emmerdeur? Mini-Stiles?...non pas mini-Stiles, surtout pas. Le bambin, ouais le bambin c'était bien. Donc, il regardait le bambin en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire dans sa langue étrange remplie de bien trop de Z.

\- Pardon? Demanda Derek et se penchant vers la tignasse brune, toujours accroché à sa jambe. Il tenta d'ailleurs de secouer ladite jambe, mais finit par laisser tomber, ce gosse était plus collant qu'un chapeau chinois!

\- Il est où le shé…enfin ton papa?

La tignasse le décolla enfin et sauta dans la pièce.

\- Papa pitolet, l'est où papa pitolet?

Il se tourna vers Derek et le pointa avec son pouce en fermant un œil, enfin en essayant.

\- Pan, pan t'es tout mort! Et il s'enfuit à la cuisine.

Misère! Est-ce que ce bambin était vraiment Stiles? Bien sûr que c'était Stiles…qui d'autres? Derek prit son portable et appela le bureau du shérif, bien sûr le père de la tornade miniature était en déplacement dans le conté, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Derek entendit un bruit de verre brisé provenant de la cuisine…ah ben, si en fait, ça pouvait être pire. Il alla attraper le tourbillon et l'emporta sous le bras malgré ses cris stridents et ses petits poings qui tentaient de le frapper.

\- On peut dire que tu m'as déjà sacrément emmerdé toi.

Il monta à l'étage, toujours avec l'ouragan sous le bras et entra dans la chambre de l'ado, qui n'en était plus un en ce moment, mais il trouverait une solution plus tard. Il posa l'enfant sur son lit et farfouilla dans son armoire. Le petit garçon le regarda faire en rigolant. Derek trouva un t-shirt qui n'avait pas l'air énorme et l'enfila sur le garçon qui râla.

\- Pas de discussion! Claqua le loup et bébé Stiles se tint tranquille…trente-deux secondes, pas plus.

Derek se remit à farfouiller et trouva le biberon que l'ado avait acheté pour lui une semaine plus tôt. Il trouva aussi le porte-bébé dans lequel il se rappela avoir été très bien et sourit légèrement avant de balancer tout ça dans un sac. Il trouva aussi un paquet de couches entamé et préféra oublier les souvenirs liés à ça. Il prit sur le bureau de l'ado…l'ex-ado, une photo de Stiles et de ses parents puis il retrouva l'enfant faisant le trampoline sur le lit. Il l'attrapa en plein vol, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le gamin, et l'emporta sous le bras. Il marcha jusqu'à son loft et une fois chez lui, il lâcha la tornade aux yeux de miel qui courut partout, se faufila sous les meubles et grimpa sur tout ce qu'il put. Heureusement, Derek avait peu de choses dans son loft, donc peu de choses à casser, donc peu de chances que le bambin hyperactif-monté-sur-ressort se fasse mal. Pas de fenêtre, pas de porte accessible… le pied…presque!

* * *

Le loup s'assit sur son canapé et une tignasse sur pattes lui grimpa dessus.

\- Qui toi? demanda le gosse avec un grand sourire en tentant de toucher les cheveux sombres de Derek.

\- Derek.

\- Devek!

\- Voilà c'est ça. Moi Derek, toi Stiles!

\- Tiiiiillllleeessss! Le gosse hurla et Derek grimaça en tentant de poser l'alarme vivante sur le sol.

\- Ton papa est parti travailler et du coup je m'occupe de toi. Tu as faim?

\- Tiles faim!

\- Ok!

Le loup se leva et partit à la cuisine suivit de près par un Little Human Boy sautillant. Il ouvrit le frigo et grimaça. Un morceau de fromage, un yaourt, une bouteille d'eau…rien pour un petit homme hyperactif. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui trépignait derrière lui.

\- Bon, je n'ai rien à manger pour toi. On va aller acheter quelque chose, mais il faudrait arranger tes habits.

Il vit l'enfant faire une drôle de grimace et fièrement le petit Stiles lança:

\- Pipiiiii!

Le loup arqua les sourcils avant de comprendre que Stiles avait fait pipi par terre en mouillant le seul habit potable que Derek avait trouvé. Il serait vraiment condamné à la prison s'il mangeait le gosse? Le loup se secoua et emporta l'enfant à la salle de bains. Il lui ôta le t-shirt et le jeta dans une corbeille. Il mit l'enfant dans la baignoire et le lava avant de l'enrouler dans un linge gris et de l'emporter dans la grande pièce à vivre. Le lycaon ouvrit une armoire en métal et sortit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il prit un pull et un t-shirt et les déchira puis trouva le moyen d'en faire un genre de short et une tunique. Il retourna vers Stiles toujours enroulé dans le linge. Il le sortit de la serviette et esquissa un sourire en voyant la tignasse électrique dans tout les sens. Il le coucha sur le canapé, réussit à lui mettre une couche, dans le bon sens, et l'habilla.

\- Là, c'est quand même mieux. Quel âge tu as?

L'enfant montra deux doigts mais dit:

\- Deux mois!

Ok, il avait deux ans.

\- Tu marches avec moi?

\- Non! Répondit la tignasse en s'asseyant par terre.

Derek le vit croiser ses petits bras sur son torse et il trouva cela absolument adorable. Le loup réfléchit puis présenta au petit garçon le porte-bébé rose.

\- Alors, je te porte?

Stiles se leva d'un bond et tendit les bras vers le loup qui faillit flancher sur le coup. Derek essaya de se souvenir comment utiliser le porte-bébé. Ne voulant pas prendre Stiles sur le ventre, il le fit grimper dans son dos. Il attacha le porte-bébé et partit avec le Little Human Boy. Il en eut des regards et des exclamations de tendresse. Toutes les femmes avaient les yeux brillants devant ''ce papa trop attendrissant avec son fils endormi sur le dos''…endormi? Il jeta un œil dans son dos et vit la tignasse affalée dans sa nuque et sentit le souffle léger du petit homme. Il sourit attendri et alla faire les courses tranquillement. Quand il revint au loft le petit Stiles dormait toujours alors il le garda comme ça dans son dos et partit à la cuisine pour tenter…oui tenter, de cuisiner des pâtes aux épinards! Sachet tout prêt, tout fait… juste à cuire dans une casserole. Bon, ça allait le faire. Il allait surmonter ça comme l'adulte qu'il était et Stiles allait manger parce qu'il avait faim et que c'était un bon petit garçon. Autant y croire, ça marcherait peut-être! Pendant qu'il surveillait la casserole, comme si elle allait exploser dans la seconde, il sentit Stiles bouger sur son dos.

\- Patere, patere! Beugla le mini et Derek finit par comprendre qu'il voulait descendre. À peine les pieds posés sur le sol, le Little Boy réclama à manger. Derek l'assit sur une chaise, il était trop petit…Derek alla chercher une pile de livres, la posa sur la chaise et assit l'enfant dessus..,Parfait! Il servit une assiette à Stiles qui d'abord grimaça, mais finit par tremper le doigt dans l'assiette et le suçota l'air inquiet. Le garçon attrapa sa cuillère et la tendit à Derek.

\- Toi m'aide!

Le loup sourit et donna à manger à Stiles qui dévora son assiette et en redemanda en souriant de toutes ses petites dents. Finalement, Derek ne se trouva pas si nul que ça. Ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Après le repas, il donna un chocolat à Stiles qui le mangea plus ou moins proprement sur le canapé. Derek regarda ce petit bout d'homme qui lui semblait si différent de son Stiles mais en même temps tellement pareil. …son Stiles?

* * *

Il changea la couche du petit puis réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire de lui. Il réessaya de joindre le shérif, toujours en déplacement. Il se rappela pourquoi il allait chez Stiles, le matin même. Il avait découvert que la pierre ne se contentait pas de jeter un sort sur celui qui l'avait trouvé, mais sur toute personne lisant la phrase et Stiles l'avait lue, il voulait donc le prévenir. Il réalisa qu'à part essayer de joindre le père de Stiles, il n'avait appelé personne, même pas l'alpha. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Et il connaissait même le remède pour un humain. Le retour du shérif était le seul moyen pour que Stiles redevienne lui-même.

Le petit garçon lui présenta ses mains pleines de chocolat et Derek lui demanda de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il aille chercher un linge. Quand il revint, il passa à deux doigts de l'étouffement…Stiles avait une main posée sur un accoudoir du canapé. Il enleva d'un coup sec la petite main, faisant pleurer le petit humain.

\- Oh non, non, non, ne pleure pas Stiles. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… je t'avais demandé de ne rien toucher. Je ne vais pas pouvoir nettoyer ça maintenant.

Derek regarda Stiles qui boudait légèrement, les yeux humides et la mine déconfite. Ça lui serra le cœur et il ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir le petit homme et le bercer doucement.

\- Pardon d'avoir été mauvais, Stiles. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fera un souvenir.

Il essuya les mains et les yeux de Stiles et lui fit un baiser léger sur le front. Le petit bonhomme requinqué partit jouer plus loin et Derek s'assit sur le sol en soupirant. Il reçu un appel sur son portable…il l'avait redouté celui-là. L'alpha devait s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami. Derek décrocha.

\- Derek, on a perdu Stiles, il n'est pas venu au lycée et sa maison est ravagée, il a été kidnappé, Derek

\- Il est chez moi.

\- Tu as kidnappé Stiles?

\- Mais non idiot, je n'ai pas kidnappé Stiles. Passe au loft, tu verras, mais ne ramènes pas tout le monde parce que ça va l'exciter.

Derek raccrocha avant que l'alpha ne réplique et il abandonna son portable sur la table basse. Stiles qui jouait sous la grande table le regarda.

\- Vin zouer devek!

\- Je ne peux pas aller sous la table.

Stiles leva son regard de miel vers Derek…et le loup craqua.

* * *

Quand Scott arriva au loft, il n'en cru pas ses yeux… Derek Hale, sous la table, en train de faire danser ses mains devant les yeux émerveillés et brillants d'un petit garçon à la tignasse brune et à la peau laiteuse.

\- Derek? Questionna l'alpha.

Le lycaon se releva brusquement et se tapa la tête contre la table. Il se mit à quatre pattes et sortit de sous la table.

\- Tu fous quoi avec ce gosse? Déjà tu l'as trouvé où?

\- C'est Stiles, pov cloche! Répondit sèchement le loup en se frottant le sommet du crâne.

Stiles sortit de sous la table et vint regarder le nouvel arrivant.

\- Tu as transformé Stiles en bébé pour le kidnapper?

\- Mais… je n'ai kidnappé personne. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça chez lui ce matin. Il suffit d'attendre le retour de son père et tout va très bien se passer.

\- Et le bordel?

\- J'y suis pour rien, c'est ce Little Human Boy. J'ai jugé que c'était moins dangereux qu'il joue ici. Je n'ai rien à casser et tout est hors de portée.

\- Mais il a mangé?

\- Oui. Il a mangé, dormi…il a même eu du chocolat.

\- Cocola, là capapé…devek gondé!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a mangé du chocolat et je l'ai grondé parce qu'il a fait une trace avec sa main sur le canapé.

\- Et vous faisiez quoi sous la table?

\- Caquette, lé maonettes!

\- Je ne pige rien à ce qu'il dit.

\- Il a dit, qu'on a joué à la cachette et que j'ai fait les marionnettes. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué son langage. Tu n'as jamais vu un enfant de deux ans ou quoi?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça? Je dois rêver là. Tu es sûr que dès que son père sera là, il va redevenir lui-même?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

\- D'accord! Je vais aller nettoyer chez lui et vu…que ça se passe bien entre vous deux je vous laisse.

Sur ce, Scott s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. Derek reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Tu veux un goûter?

\- Ouais douter! Stiles sautilla en dansant et Derek reconnut le déhanché bien particulier de Stiles.

L'enfant suivit le loup à la cuisine et Derek lui proposa un yaourt ou un fruit. Contre toute attente, Stiles préféra le fruit. Une jolie pomme verte. Derek assit le petit garçon sur la pile de livres et capta son attention en lui montrant la pomme.

\- Regarde, My Little Human Boy! Derek sortit ses griffes et fit tourner la pomme contre, qui finit en morceaux réguliers sur la table. Stiles applaudit en riant et prit un morceau de pomme dans lequel il croqua à pleines dents.

\- Tu es le plus mignon des enfants de la terre. Je ne devrais pas te le dire parce que je sais que tu vas t'en souvenir mais bon. Tu tâcheras de ne pas m'en reparler.

Le petit garçon acquiesça sans vraiment savoir, pour le moment de quoi parlait Devek, mais il s'en fichait. Il était juste d'accord avec lui parce que ça semblait le toucher. Il termina sa pomme et repartit jouer. Au bout d'un moment, Derek vint le chercher et lui annonça qu'il fallait qu'il le ramène chez lui. Stiles refusa d'abord puis se laissa attendrir par la mime désolée du loup. Le lycaon le reprit sur le dos, prit les affaires qu'il avait emportées et d'autres qu'il avait achetées pour le petit humain et partit à pied. Tout le long du chemin, Stiles babilla dans son dos et chanta la chanson des marionnettes.

\- Sisifonfon tite manonettes, sisifonfon troistritour puis senvont!

\- Désolé Stiles, je ne connaissais pas d'autres chansons pour enfants. Enfin si, celle que tu m'as chanté toi la semaine passée, mais je n'avais pas envie de te chanter la même.

* * *

Quand il arriva chez Stiles, Scott éclata de rire.

\- Quoi? Demanda Derek d'un ton acide.

\- Pourquoi il est dans ce truc sur ton dos?

\- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je le porte par la nuque comme une maman louve?

\- Oublions ça! C'est très mignon, tu ferrais un père formidable.

* * *

Quand le shérif rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il vit Derek Hale, allongé sur son canapé, avec un enfant qui dormait sur son ventre…un enfant que le shérif reconnut comme étant son fils. Son Stiles, revenu à l'âge de deux ans. Il alla se changer dans sa chambre puis vint réveiller doucement Derek. Le loup ouvrit un œil et instinctivement serra Stiles contre lui avant de se détendre en reconnaissant le shérif. Il raconta à voix basse à John ce qui s'était passé. Le shérif demanda l'autorisation de prendre une photo et Derek lui accorda. Après tout, ils n'allaient sans doute jamais revivre ça. Quand Stiles se réveilla, il vit d'abord Derek et lui fit un câlin, avant de voir son père et de se précipiter dans ses bras.

\- Papa pitolet, t'es venu!

Le père serra son fils dans ses bras et ce dernier redevint gentiment le garçon de 17 ans qu'il devait être. Il était nu et rougi à cela, avant de filer à toute vitesse dans l'escalier. Derek en profita pour s'éclipser rapidement avant que le jeune ne redescende et il rentra chez lui où le vide, le silence et l'ennuie l'accueillirent. Il respira à fond et s'imprégna une dernière fois de l'odeur du petit bonhomme qui avait investi son loft pour une journée. Odeur d'innocence, de joie, de simplicité et d'amour. Son regard se posa sur la tâche sur son canapé. Cette petite main pleine de chocolat qui avait laissé un souvenir indélébile. Il soupira et alla se coucher.

* * *

Stiles vint le voir dès le lendemain.

\- Hé sourwolf! Lança joyeusement l'ado en entrant dans le loft sans y être invité ou même attendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Juste… te dire merci… comme toi, je me souviens de tout. Ton canapé, tu vas pouvoir enlever la tâche?

\- Je pourrais.

\- Tu vas la laisser?

\- C'est une preuve qu'on n'était ni fous ni dans un rêve.

L'ado vint se placer tout près de Derek et posa ses lèvres sur celles du loup.

\- Je t'aime Derek!

Il se recula en souriant et se retourna pour partir, mais fut retenu par une main puissante sur son poignet.

\- Tu devrais me laisser partir Derek.

\- Je vais te laisser partir mais… avant…

Derek fit se retourner le jeune et vint cueillir ses lèvres. L'ado ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint rencontrer celle de son sourwolf. Ils rompirent le baiser et Stiles regarda Derek

\- Toi aussi tu m'aimes?

\- Au moins autant que tu m'aimes.

\- Je dois aller au lycée. Mon père te remercie vraiment de t'être occupé de moi. Il te félicite aussi, parce que je ne suis pas un enfant facile.

\- J'ai vu ça. On s'est très bien débrouillé, je trouve.

\- Dis Derek, tu referas le truc avec la pomme? C'était excellent, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Je garde mes tours de magie pour les grandes occasions. Aller file au lycée.

L'ado hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante du loft. Il marqua un arrêt devant le canapé et sourit en voyant la trace de sa main. Il posa son sac par terre, l'ouvrit et trouva une cartouche d'encre. Derek se rapprocha pour voir ce que Stiles faisait. L'ado se peinturlura la main avant de la poser sur l'accoudoir du canapé, laissant une empreinte d'encre bleue à côté de l'empreinte chocolatée. Il remit son sac au dos et se retourna vers le loup.

\- Voilà ça fait comme mes posters maintenant.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Derek… je serai majeur dans six mois!

\- Je le sais. On reprendra tout ça dans six mois? D'ici là… on ne change rien?

\- Tu veux dire grognements, plaquages, disputes?

\- Ouais!

\- C'est exactement ce que j'espérais en venant ici.

Sur ce Stiles partit en fermant doucement la porte.

Six mois pour toute une vie ce n'était pas si long.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
